


Under My Umbrella

by smthn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :), Chara isn't that bad, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), First few chapters are boring, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk flirts with anything that has a pulse, Gaster apears late in the story never to be seen again, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I currently don't know what I'm doing, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm tryna learn how to make good stories rn, It just happened, It'll pick up though, Not Beta Read, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader and Frisk aren't related but they might as well be, Reader has a magic umbrella, Reader has a soft voice, Reader instantly loves anything she deems kawaii, Reader is more apathetic than most, Reader isn't that much of a talker, Reader protects Frisk, Resets are Implied, Selectively Mute Frisk, She doesn't care lmao, Slow Burn, Story takes place in the underground, Subtle Gaster, That'll be super far away from now tho, When i'm a better writer i'll probably re-write earlier chapters, but not really, idk man, reader is female, sans kinda remembers resets, watch this be at like chapter 100 and literally nothing has happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-06-20 21:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15542877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smthn/pseuds/smthn
Summary: - New Summary Bcuz the other one I wrote was trash -You knew following a child up a mountain was pretty irrational.You knew leaping into a seemingly endless pit after them was some dangerous shit.And you knew helping them free an entire race from a magical mountain was fucking insane.But you did it anyways.-Like my other fic, I draft the chapters on my wattpad, re-read them, and re-write them here.There's no writing schedule but I'll try to update this at least once or more a week.-(8/4/2018: New summary and title)(Previous Title: The Kawaii Umbrella)





	1. Saved By A Parasol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You stalk a child and jump down a hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this up in the middle of the night and rewrote it in the afternoon.
> 
> Hope you like the thing lol. 
> 
> (Chapter used to be titled "A Hole, A Child, And A Flowerbed")

Mt. Ebott

 

You're on Mt. Ebott 

 

A mountain on which everyone who has climbed it, never returned. 

 

You don't know why you're here. Whenever you enter a new place, you'd usually be looking through stores for cute things to buy and show people online, but you're here. 

 

On a mysterious mountain. 

 

For some reason, when you'd first saw the mountain, you'd felt... drawn to it. Like it was calling you. 

 

Which should be absolutely ridiculous.  I mean, mountains can't call people, or shouldn't be able to at least. 

 

But still. 

 

This mountain was special. Like all the charms, figures, and collectibles you'd bought, you felt a sense of comfort in it. 

 

You'd also felt a sense of magic in it. Kind of like your umbrella. 

 

You use a hand to touch your back. You can subtlely feel its outline in the back of your oversized sweatshirt.

 

You feel a sense of power. 

 

You stick one of your hands into a pocket of your shorts, the feeling of your phone gives you a sense of protection. 

 

You could still contact people. You aren't that alone- 

 

Your thoughts are interrupted by small footsteps in the distance. 

 

You truly aren't alone now.

 

It sounds like they're running.

 

You instantly hide behind a tree. You don't want anyone to know you're here.

 

You stay behind the tree for a few minutes until they're close enough for you to see them.

 

They seem to be a child, their body structure resembling one. Their hair is short, and they're wearing a sweater, pants, and boots. 

 

However, you aren't able to make any more observations, as the child runs out of your sight before you can do so. 

 

For reasons unknown, you feel concerned about this child's wellbeing. You'd never felt this for anyone you didn't know. 

 

Even though leaving the child be, seeing as they were none of your business seems the most rational, you decide to follow them anyway. 

 

 _Only for the sake of their wellbeing,_  you think. 

 

You don't know how long you follow the child, but it ends with them going into the entrance of a cave with a hole in the center of it, a large one at that. 

 

You hang out in the entrance of it, silently wondering what the child was planning to do. 

 

The child inches near the gaping cavity, until... 

 

"Eep!" 

 

The child lets out a startled noise as they trip on a vine, causing them to fall in. 

 

And, this causes you to panic for some reason. 

 

You need to act. 

 

You feel your body jump into action, sprinting forward and leaping into the colossal void after them. 

 

Their figure is clear in your view, you aren't that far behind them. However, when you reach for them, they're still too far from you. 

 

You are going to save this child.

 

You needed to add more weight onto yourself, if you did, you'd fall faster and be able to reach them. 

 

You know what to do. 

 

You stick your hand into the back of your sweatshirt and pull out your umbrella. Its subtle shine makes the cave a tad brighter. 

 

Gripping onto its plastic-like handle, you pop it open and give it a command. 

 

"Heavier." you whisper. 

 

Instantly, the previously light umbrella becomes the weight of the average bowling ball, causing your arm to shoot down. As predicted, the fall becomes quicker. 

 

Finally in reach, you latch onto the child. Obviously surprised, the child startles and lets out a squeak once again. 

 

However, you pay no mind. 

 

When they're secure in your hold, you give your umbrella another order. 

 

"Lighter." you whisper. 

 

You feel the fall become less intense, but it's a fall nonetheless. 

 

You can make out the bottom now. Your addition of weight must have made the descent much hastier than you had anticipated. 

 

Swiftly, you raise the umbrella over your head and order it once more. 

 

"Float." you whisper. 

 

Suddenly, the feeling of air blasting your face comes to a sudden halt. Your hair slaps onto your back, finally going still. 

 

The feeling of your body dangling leaves you in a state of unease. 

 

It's uncomfortable in the worst way. 

 

"Descend." you order. You feel yourself falling again, but it's much slower than before. 

 

 _Better,_ you think. 

 

The threat of falling to both of your deaths subsiding, you take the time of the slow descent to properly take in the child's appearance. 

 

The child seems to be in a state of awe, but you decide to ignore that. 

 

They seem to be wearing a blue sweater with two magenta stripes on it. Their hair seems to be in a short, imperfect chocolate brown bob, It's texture seeming fluffy. Their skins a golden brown, their eyebrows are bushy, and they seem to be... squinting? Do they have poor eyesight? 

 

You don't have time to ponder this, as you feel your feet touch the ground. 

 

"You've done well." you say, barely audible as you close the umbrella and stick it back into your sweatshirt, its curled handle hanging onto the collar of it. 

 

There's nothing left to do other than look around. 

 

You look down to be met with a bed of golden flowers that seem to be glowing. You don't know what type of flowers they are. 

 

You look to the sides of the cave. There seems to be a hallway to the left of you, but other than that, nothing noteworthy.

 

You look up to see... darkness. It's way too far to float back up, no turning back now. 

 

Deciding that you've observed your surroundings long enough, you turn your attention to the child currently in your arms. 

 

They have a content smile on their face. Deciding against setting them down, you sit down on the bed of flowers. 

 

"Are you ok?" you ask them softly. They smile and nod at you. 

 

Not knowing what to do next, you decide to stay in the position that you're currently in. 

 

You don't know how long you two stay like this, but in all honesty, you don't really care. 

 

You feel comfortable like this. With this child, you feel content. 

 

You decide that you want to protect this child. 

 

You're pulled out of your thoughts by a soft tug at your hair, bringing your attention to the child once again. 

 

They point at the short hallway you'd acknowledged before. 

 

"Do you want to move?" you ask them. They nod. 

 

Reluctantly, you stand up and attempt to put them down. They frown when you place them on their feet, but comply anyway. 

 

The child then grabs your arm and pulls you through the hallway. It ends with an opening, seemingly fancy, with pillars on the sides and a strange design at the top of it, resembling a butterfly. There's nothing blocking it, so you and the child go through. 

 

When you emerge from it, the two of you are greeted with a small patch of what seems to be grass, and a single flower resembling the ones you had sat on just moments before. 

 

But, this particular flower has... a face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm much prouder of this than my other fic. It was much easier to write. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Bye! (*・∀-)☆


	2. Two Souls, One Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower nearly murders you and you're called a child by a goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gfildlahs I love writing Frisk
> 
> here ya go 
> 
> ((most of the dialogue from Flowey and Toriel in this chapter is ripped straight from the game so yeah))
> 
> (Chapter used to be titled "Souls, A Flower, And A Queen")

When you emerge from it, the two of you are greeted with a small patch of grass, and a single flower resembling the ones you had sat on just moments before. 

 

But, this particular flower has... a face? 

 

"Howdy!" The flower greets. [A tune starts in your head as they speak.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jAHyUKtcXrY) It sounds cute, but a little unnerving. The flower's voice is high pitched, but they sound male. 

 

The child's grip on your hand tightens slightly, concerning you a little, but they react no further. 

 

"I'm Flowey," the plant continues, "Flowey the flower!" 

 

" **Hmmm...** You two are new to the Underground aren'tcha?" He questions. Before one of you can answer, he continues. 

 

"Golly, Y'all must be so confused." He says, his smile is unwavering. 

 

It's starting to weird you out. 

 

"Someone ought to teach you both how things work around here!" Flowey states, you look at him questioningly, "I guess little old me will have to do." 

 

"Ready?" He asks, and you get the feeling that he doesn't really care if you were both ready or not. 

 

"Here we go!" 

 

Suddenly, there are three tugs at your chest before something gets pulled out of it, leaving you feeling a little too light. 

 

Everything you're able to see in this cave seems to have had all the colors sucked out of it, leaving the room monochrome, like in those old 1920's movies. 

 

The feeling of your hand being tugged causes you to look to your left. 

 

The child seems to have not been spared, the colors on their body no more. They use their free hand to point in front of you both. 

 

You follow their hand and finally notice the white box that seems to have appeared out of nowhere. There seems to be two glows hovering inside of it. One red, and the other cream white. 

 

Their hand's pointing to the red one. 

 

When you focus on the red glow, you can make it out to be a red heart. It's about the size of your hand if you made it into a fist. There's stuff hovering above it resembling... stats? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Frisk**
> 
> **LV 1**
> 
> **HP 20/20**
> 
> ***They're determined to give monsters their happy ending.**  

 

There are more stats, but you can't seem to make them out. 

 

 _Is Frisk their name?_ You wonder. The child's face contorts into one of confusion. 

 

 ** _What?_**  

 

Hearing the foreign voice in your head makes you flinch slightly. 

 

You raise an eyebrow at the child. 

 

 _Was that you?_ you ask, seeing if they can hear you like this.

 

They look shocked for a moment, but then turn to you with an excited expression on their face. 

 

_**We can talk to each other through our thoughts like this?! That's so cool!! This can be like, our super secret friend power!** _

 

Their enthusiasm makes you feel a little warm inside. But you're surprised at what they just said.  _We're friends?_

 

 ** _Yeah! I mean... unless you don't want to be friends..._** they tell you, frowning a little. 

 

 _We can be friends._ You tell them, not wanting to make them sad,  _So your names Frisk?_

 

They beam at your answer.  _ **Yup! That's me! I can't see yours though...**_  

 

You're about to ask what they mean, but- 

 

"See those hearts?" The flower interrupts, "Those are your SOULs, the very culmination of your beings!" 

 

This prompts you to look at the other glow. 

 

Focusing on it, you can make it out to also be a heart shape like Frisk's, but twice the size. It's pretty gray, but you can see a slight sheen of pigment on it. The colors seem to be... red, orange, and cyan?  They're all quite sheer, so it's hard to tell. 

 

There are stats on it as well. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **You**
> 
> **LV 10**
> 
> **HP 45/ 45**
> 
> **EXP 0**
> 
> **DEF 1 (5)**
> 
> **ATK 1 (10)**

 

 _Why are their stats so much lower than mine?_ You wonder,  _Maybe it's because they're a child._

 

 _ **Hey! Are you saying I'm weak?**_ Frisk pouts angrily. Their SOUL circles around yours, seemingly outraged. It makes you smile slightly. 

 

 _No,_ You assure them,  _How are you moving your SOUL?_  

 

_**Try to walk in a direction, you'll move your SOUL instead!** _

 

Taking their advice, you try to move forward. Your SOUL moves up in the box instead. 

 

 _Thanks_ You tell them. They smile and turn their attention back to Flowey. You follow. 

 

"Your SOULs start off weak, but they can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." 

 

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE of course!" 

 

You feel as-though LOVE has a deeper meaning than what he's hinting at. 

 

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you!" 

 

You're tense. 

 

You don't trust this flower. 

 

Flowey winks as some circular bullets fly out from behind him. 

 

"Down here, LOVE is spread through..." Flowey stalls for a moment and looks away, it looks like he's searching for the right words, "Little white... 'friendliness pellets.'" 

 

 _I don't trust this flower,_ You tell frisk,  _Don't do what he says._

 

 

 _ **...Ok.**_  They reply. 

 

Flowey looks at the two of you again. 

 

"Are you ready?" 

 

The "friendliness pellets" start to shoot towards both of your SOULs. 

 

"Move around! Get as many as you can!" 

 

You and Frisk dodge the "friendliness pellets". 

 

Flowey has an annoyed expression on his face, and the tune in your head slows down a little. 

 

"Hey buddies, you missed them," Flowey says, "Let's try again, okay?" 

 

You and Frisk dodge again. 

 

Flowey seems frustrated and the tune slows down once again. 

 

"Is this a **joke**? Are you two  **braindead**? RUN. INTO. THE. **BULLETS!!!** " The flower says, much more aggressive than before. 

 

Flowey then realizes his mistake. 

 

"Uhm, I mean, friendliness pellets." 

 

You and Frisk dodge the bullets once more. 

 

Flowey's face contorts into something monstrous as the tune playing in your head distorts until stopping entirely 

 

**"You know what's going on here, don't you?"**

 

**"You just wanted to see me suffer."**

 

The white box containing your souls becomes half the size it was before, and a circle of Flowey's bullets appears around it 

 

**" D i e . "**

 

The circle of bullets begins to close in on you both as Flowey cackles loudly. You're about to grab your umbrella when Frisk stops you. 

 

 _ **It's okay, she's coming.**_ They tell you. 

 

 _Who's coming?_ You ask them. They don't respond with anything other than a smile. 

 

You'll trust them. 

 

When the bullets finally touch your souls, you feel... nothing? 

 

Flowey's expression turns into frustration once again. 

 

While the flower is probably wondering why you two weren't dead yet, a flame appears beside him, and smacks right into his side. 

 

Flowey makes a squeak of surprise as he comically flies out of view. 

 

 ** _She's here!_  **Frisk tells you, wiggling their eyebrows. 

 

Then, a concerned... goat walks into view? [A new tune pops into your head.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B69GfSqEZEs) It's much more comforting than the other one. 

 

"What a terrible creature torturing such poor, innocent youth..." 

 

This must have been the "She" Frisk was referring to, as their voice seems female, they sound elegant and motherly as well. She has horns, and what you assume to be long, floppy ears. Her dress has the dress same design on as the one above the door on it, and she seems to not be wearing shoes? You can't make out any of her colors in your currently color-blind state. 

 

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children." She tells you both. You don't know why she called you a child, you weren't a minor as far as you could tell. 

 

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blehhh 
> 
> I love you guys!! Your comments on the last chapter made me smile so much!!! (｡ᗒᗨᗕ)
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Bye! (∩^o^)⊃━☆゜.*


	3. Tutorials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn the basics of the ruins with your new mom and technically new sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we back boyz 
> 
> ((again most of the dialogue in this chapter is ripped straight from the game))

"What a terrible creature torturing such poor, innocent youth..." 

 

This must have been the "She" Frisk was referring to, as their voice seems female, they sound elegant and motherly as well. She has horns, and what you assume to be long, floppy ears. Her dress has the dress same design on as the one above the door on it, and she seems to not be wearing shoes? You can't make out any of her colors in your currently color-blind state. 

 

"Ah, do not be afraid, my children." She tells you both. You don't know why she called you a child, you weren't a minor as far as you could tell. 

 

"I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins." she explains, "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." 

 

"You two are the first humans to fall down here in... a long time." 

 

"Come! I'll guide you both through the catacombs." 

 

And with that, your SOULs return to your chests, causing the colors to return and the white box to disappear. 

 

Now that you can actually see pigments again, you look at what she's wearing. Her dress seems to be violet. 

 

Well. 

 

Except for her sleeves. 

 

If you weren't so close to her, you would have assumed they were part of her pearly white fur. 

 

Her eyes are... ruby red? 

 

Red eyes and white fur? 

 

Is this "Toriel" albino? 

 

"This way." 

 

Before you can ask her, she exits through the opening she came from. It seems to have the same design as the one you and Frisk entered through. 

 

Then, a realization dawns on you. 

 

"Did she just bend fire at her will?" 

 

 At hearing this, Frisk snorts loudly at your ridiculous question, the odvious answer being yes. They then and pull you through the opening Toriel just went through. 

 

When you emerge, [something new pops into your head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QyPR77rg1to). It's nice, but leaves you indifferent. 

 

It seems that Toriel had been waiting for you two, seeing as she's the first thing you're greeted with when you enter. 

 

At your arrival, she continues up the stairs, and waits at the top for you both.

 

You notice how much easier it is to see in this room.  

 

 Using this to your advantage, you take in your surroundings, 

 

There's an opening at the top of the stairs, two vines hang from the sides of it, seemingly coming from nowhere. 

 

An intricate square of red leaves is in the center of the room. There's a pile of them in front of the square too. 

 

The room is... 

 

Wow. 

 

That's... a lot of purple. 

 

Other than the overwhelming amount of that color, the walls seem to be made out of... bricks? You could be wrong, but it looks most similar to that. 

 

 Instead of following Toriel up the steps, Frisk pulls you to the pile of red flowers. 

 

Where did these come from anyway? You don't see any trees in here. 

 

Frisk turns to you and moves their hands in some motions. You realize they're signing at you. 

 

At least you took classes for this. 

 

 **Can you see it?** Frisk signs, they then motion to the space in front of you both. 

 

You don't notice anything out of the ordinary. Maybe squinting will help? 

 

Squinting, you can vaguely make out something... golden, like the flowers you'd both fell on. 

 

 **Yes, but not that much.** You sign to Frisk. 

 

They seem moderately happy with your answer, so that's good. 

 

 Frisk and you then walk to the stairs. Noticing that you've both started to follow, she goes through the opening to her right. There's a there's a tablet with words above it, but Frisk drags you through the opening too fast of you to read it. 

 

Entering, you take in the room around you. 

 

There are six gray buttons to the right of you, a bright yellow switch in front of them, and two, deep violet doors to the front left of the room, stopping you three from exiting, there's still tons of purple. 

 

You wonder if that's gonna be a theme down here. 

 

Toriel then turns to face you both. 

 

"Welcome to your new home innocent ones." 

 

You wouldn't consider yourself innocent, you've heard indecent things from others before. 

 

And you don't consider this your new home either. Your plushies are waiting for you! 

 

"Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."

 

Toriel then walks on four of the six buttons in a backwards "C" pattern, and flips the yellow switch. After she does this, the previously closed doors open. 

 

"The ruins are full of puzzles," she states, "Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." 

 

"One must solve them to move from room to room." 

 

"Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." 

 

Well, you feel adjusted. You look at Frisk to see if they are too. 

 

They give you a thumbs up. 

 

Alright then. 

 

You two move forward, and Toriel walks through the doors. 

 

You take notice of a stone tablet next to the doors and read it as you move. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Only the fearless may proceed 
> 
> Brave ones, foolish ones. 
> 
> Both walk not the middle road. 

 

 _Ominous_  you think as you and Frisk walk through the doors, following Toriel. 

 

This next room is much larger than the others you've been in. There are some vines on the walls, some bridges, and water under those bridges. 

 

"To make progress here, you need to trigger some switches." 

 

"Do not worry, I have labeled the ones that you need to flip." 

 

Toriel then walks to the second bridge in this vast room. 

 

You notice there had been a wooden sign that Toriel had been blocking, and read it. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Read the signs! 

 

Might as well. 

 

You and Frisk read the stone "sign" on the wall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Stay on the path. 

 

It's not like you really have a choice. 

 

You both walk over the wooden bridge, and you take note on how blue the water seems.

 

You look to your left, and see a switch. 

 

Toriel wasn't kidding on how she labeled which switches to use. There are three arrows surrounding it. There are even the words "Please use this switch -Toriel" next to it! 

 

It makes you smile a little. You don't know how she could have made it any more obvious than she did. 

 

Frisk flips the switch, and Toriel moves forward. 

 

Crossing the other bridge, you see two switches on the walls. 

 

The switch on the left seems to have encountered the same fate as the one you'd just passed. Except, the words now say "Please press this switch too", the switch on the right seems to have been left blank. 

 

You notice that Toriel is standing in front of a few spikes. 

 

You pull the switch this time, and the spikes disappear. 

 

"Splendid!" Toriel exclaims joyfully, "I am proud of you, little ones." 

 

Do you really look that young? You're like, two feet taller than Frisk! 

 

"Let us move on to the next room." She says, and then moves onward. 

 

Frisk tries to pull the third switch, but it seems to be jammed. 

 

You aren't surprised. 

 

You look at Frisk, wondering why they would try that. They shrug in response. 

 

This next room only consists of Toriel and a dummy. 

 

"As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you." 

 

Not if you can help it. 

 

You will need to be prepared for this situation." 

 

"However, worry not! The process is simple." 

 

"When you encounter a monster, you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation." 

 

Strike up a friendly conversation? You aren't exactly the social one. 

 

Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict." 

 

"Practice talking to the dummy." 

 

She wants you to talk to the dummy? 

 

An _inanimate_ object? 

 

Yeah, no. 

 

Toriel then walks forward and blocks the exit. 

 

WOW, okay. 

 

No getting out of this then. 

 

Begrudgingly, you follow Frisk to the dummy. 

 

You get the same feeling you felt when Flowey pulled out your SOULs. 

 

Three tugs, and you're color blind again. 

 

There seem to be some words in the box? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***You encountered the dummy.**  

 

I guess the box is sentient now. 

 

Not the weirdest thing you've seen today. 

 

There are some stats above the dummy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Dummy**
> 
> **ATK 0**
> 
> **DEF 0**
> 
> ***A cotton heart and button eye**
> 
> ***You are the apple of my eye**

 

You decide to take Toriel's advice and talk to the dummy.

 

"..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***It doesn't seem much for conversation.**

 

You don't know what you were expecting. 

 

Frisk decides to flirt with the dummy. 

 

??? 

 

Why would they flirt with-- 

 

You know what, nevermind.

 

"..." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***It looks like it might fall over.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***Toriel seems happy with you two.**

 

 

...

 

For some reason, you look down embarrassed. Probably at the realization that you actually talked to a dummy.

 

You are never doing this again. Not with Toriel watching anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not gonna just leave your plushies on the surface, right? 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Bye y'all! ヾ(・ω・ｏ)


	4. Frisk, Leave The Frog Be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your goat mom teaches you even more stuff and the child flirts with a frog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch, oof, my schedule :( 
> 
> Sorry for not updating this, I've had to focus on science fair, pre AP essays, and PSAT stuff for school and it SUCKS. 
> 
> So I haven't been able to go on here too much. I've been using youtube vids as background noise while doing academic work so I don't go insane. 
> 
> I have something else I've been working on too that might be ready next week or a little later so I hope you'll enjoy that when it's posted!
> 
> Anyway, Hope you enjoy this!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***YOU WON!**
> 
> ***You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**

 

 

You don't feel like you've won in the slightest. 

 

Oh well, at least it's over. 

 

"Ah, very good!" Toriel praises, "You two are very good." 

 

Her compliments make you feel a little better, but it still doesn't compete with your bitterness. Even though you're unsure why you felt it. 

 

Smiling, the fur-covered woman retreats through the exit. 

 

Turning to Frisk, you motion towards the peach dummy next to you both with a confused expression. Silently asking why this child would flirt with an **inanimate object** of all things. 

 

With a smile, they shrug innocently and walk towards the open doors. 

 

That wasn't an answer, but you decide to not question it and follow them through the door. 

 

Silently, you wonder why you'd become so worked up over that dummy. 

 

It had been so insignificant! You'd never been upset by stuff like this! Hell, you'd barely been upset by anything. 

 

So, why were you so... emotional right now?

 

You had to be better about that. You had to focus on protecting Frisk. 

 

Pushing that to the back of your mind, you focus on Toriel. 

 

"There is another puzzle in this room..." she tells you both, "I wonder if you can solve it?" 

 

You search the room with your eyes as you walk, no inch left without experiencing your intense gaze, but find nothing but a peculiar floor pattern. So you relent for now. 

 

With no other words exchanged, you and Frisk follow Toriel through the hallway. 

 

**!**

 

*******

 

Well, at least you try to.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***Froggit attacks you!**

 

The fact that there are near child sized frogs down here doesn't even surprise you. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***Check**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **Froggit**
> 
> **ATK 4**
> 
> **DEF 5**
> 
> **Life is difficult for this enemy.**

 

That isn't hard to imagine. 

 

Looking back at the frog, it seems to be... flustered? 

 

No way. 

 

You look at Frisk. 

 

They did n o t. 

 

They smile suggestively. 

 

They did it. They actually did it. 

 

They actually flirted with a frog. A goddamn sticky baby. 

 

 _Wow._  

 

You place a hand on their head, making them look at you in disapproval. 

 

_**Wha--Hey!** _

 

_Just wow._

 

Turning back, you see Toriel glaring at the creature you'd both encountered. 

 

Guiltily, the Froggit moves out of view. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> **YOU WON!**
> 
> **You earned 0 XP and 0 gold.**  

 

Exiting the battle, you take notice of a sign next to you. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> ***The western room is the eastern room's bluprint.**

 

 

So that explains the weird floor. You probably should have taken a better look at it. 

 

Moving forward, your trio stands before... a rectangle of spikes? 

 

Now that cannot be safe. 

 

"This is the puzzle, but..." She becomes conflicted for a moment, and then holds out her hands, "Here." 

 

You skeptically look at Frisk as they hold one of the woman's hands. Frisk has to look at you reassuringly before you decide to take Toriel's other one. 

 

The goat-like woman then guides you through the pointy floor. Each spike giving away under your feet. 

 

 It's... weird. 

 

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." Toriel says, letting go of your and Frisk's hands and entering the next room, prompting you both to follow. 

 

"You've done excellently thus far, my children." She congratulates, "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." 

 

She hesitates, but continues "I would like you to walk to the end of this room by yourselves," 

 

"Forgive me for this." 

 

You both watch silently as Toriel sprints to the end of the long hall, and hides behind the last pillar. Something alarmed pops into your head, but for seemingly no reason.

 

Frisk snickers. 

 

Well, okay. 

 

Holding hands, you both traverse the seemingly neverending room. 

 

The comforting music enters your ears again as Toriel leaves her hiding spot. 

 

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you," she explains, "I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." 

 

You knew that.   


"Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise." 

 

You cock your head. 

 

"...to test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you two must stay alone for a while." Toriel says, "Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves." 

 

She then pulls something rectangular out of her... pocket? Her dress has pockets? 

 

"I have an idea. I will give you two a cell phone," she tells you both, handing the bulky device to you, "If you need anything, just call." 

 

"Be good alright?" And with that she leaves.   


After a few moments, Frisk tugs at your sleeve to get your attention. 

 

 **What are we waiting for?**   They sign  **Let's go!**  

 

You're about to argue, but they're already dragging you out the door. 

 

Oh well 

 

You pull out your parasol. 

 

You knew you could protect them. What could happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently drinking Fanta and my nose bURNS-- 
> 
> Anyway, again, I'll probably post a new work next week, and it might postpone this, 
> 
> or maybe I'll be a workaholic that weekend and bust out two whole chapters who knows (o_△_)o 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> Bye! (~￣³￣)~


End file.
